Most housings for electronic devices include a lower cover and an upper cover that faces each other. In recent years, the housings for electronic devices are mostly provided with a waterproof structure. Specifically, an elastic seal member is arranged between the lower cover and the upper cover. More specifically, the elastic seal member is arranged between a side wall end surface of the lower cover and a side wall end surface of the upper cover. The seal member is sandwiched and compressed between the side wall end surfaces that face each other to prevent liquid from entering the housing.